In the related art, a coumarone-indene resin which contains coumarone and indene as main components has been widely used as an adhesive agent base, a tackifier, a paint additive, a binder resin, a resin modifier, a surf ace modifier, a size property applicator, a hydrophobizing agent, a surface protective agent, an extender and the like in various products and fields for usage such as various adhesive agents, an adhesive tape, a paint, tire and rubber products, a resin for printing and ink, paper, fiber, a carpet, and a road paver. The coumarone-indene resin has been usually used as a resin, solution dissolved in an organic solvent or in a hot melt form when used for the above usage purposes.
However, such a coumarone-indene resin in the related art has various problems in regard to a health hazard by the organic solvent, environmental pollution, VOC discharge, risk of fire, exhaust gas treatment, residual solvent treatment, consumption of thermal energy, investment for hot melt facilities and the like, health and safety of operators, Fire Defense Law, environment-related regulation, economic efficiency in processes, and the like.
In response, shift of the resin to a water-based resin has been attempted in recent years in order to utilize features of a coumarone-indene resin which is excellent in water resistance, applications of sticky and adhesive properties, heat resistance, blocking resistance, compatibility, and the like. As a result, a technique relating to an emulsion composition of a hydrogenated coumarone-indene resin which is obtained by mixing and emulsifying the hydrogenated coumarone-indene resin in the presence of a hydrocarbon solvent, water, and an emulsifier, and/or an emulsion stabilizer by using a hydrocarbon solvent solution of the hydrogenated coumarone-indene as a starting material has been disclosed (see Patent Documents 1 and 2, for example).
However, the hydrogenated coumarone-indene resin emulsion composition cannot always exhibit the above performances sufficiently, and there are still many problems to be solved. For example, there is a problem that applicable resin compositions are limited, and problems in terms of health and safety such as degradation of work environment due to containing the organic solvent and health hazard, and problems of risk of fire, exhaust gas treatment, VOC reduction, and the like have not been solved.